By the Grace of God
by DarthCrios
Summary: At the need for the people of earth, God performs a Heavenly intervention to save the worlds savior and Harry changes the wizard world forever. SUPER HARRY, corrupted dumbles, good hermione, bad weasleys,H/Hr, angels ABANDONED
1. Rebirth

By The Grace Of God

Disclaimer:obviously I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me I don't have that kind of money

Chapter 1: Rebirth

"Why me?"

This the reoccurring thought that ran through 4 year old Harry Potter's mind as he was awoken by his Uncle Vernon's yells once again. His thoughts were cut off as Vernon yanked open the door to the cupboard and hanked harry out and into the hallway.

"Listen boy the neighbors are starting to learn about you from their boys. So we are taking you to church with us today to show them that you are taken care of, and that you are healthy. Now go put on some of the new clothes Petunia bought for you for today," then he pushed Harry up the stairs to get changed.

The trip to the church was quiet and tense with Dudley taking up most of the entire backseat, leaving Harry to have a small portion too himself.

When they got to the church Harry quickly climbed out of the car and walked behind his family through the large doors leading into the church. Harry was in awe of how big the inside of the building was, with the high ceiling and large many colored windows. But even more amazing was how kind the people were to him.

The family hadn't made it to the first service due to the two whales long sleeping times, and the fact that they had to stop multiple times to feed the baby whale on the way to church. So After the Dursleys left him with some whispered words not to do any of his "freakishness" he headed to the class room for the 4 year old class.

Harry was surprised that there were only 5 other people in the room, but he guessed that Dudley would have skipped and went to the playground near the church with his friends. The teacher appeared to be in her late 40's, and smiled warmly at him as he walked in the door. There were three girls in the back corner whispering to each other and sneaking glances a the other girl. Speaking of the other girl, she had large bushy hair, and she looked to have a slight over bite and looked to be on the verge of tears.

Harry went over to a desk far away from everyone else, and sat down in the desk and waited for the class to start.

At ten thirty the teacher stood up from her desk, "Hello class my name is Mrs. Hesse and I will be your Sunday school teacher for this year. Now I would like to get too know you all better and have you all learn each other's name." She then looked over at one of the three girls and they introduced themselves as Lavender, Maria, and Sydney. After listening to the three girls introduce themselves Mrs. Hesse looked over at the other girl and asked her to say her name and what she liked to do. "Well my name is Hermione Granger My parents are dentists and I really like to read.," at this the other girls started to snicker at her but they were silenced by a hard look from the teacher. Then it was Harry's turn, "My name is Harry Potter, my parents died when I was one in a car crash, and now I live with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"Well now that we all know each other a little better lets start with the lesson, today we will talk about when god created the whole world in seven days."

Harry listened as Mrs. Hesse taught them about how God only had to speak and it was done. Harry prayed that God would help him get some friends and let his family be nicer to him.

Little did he know that God heard his wish and was going to help Harry make his prayer come true.

After that first Sunday The Dursleys took Harry to Church with them every weekend. Harry and Hermione both hit it off with each other very quickly both feeling a need to prove themselves. Eventually with the weekly visits Harry came to know Jesus and asked Mrs. Hesse 4 months after his first Sunday if he could be baptized.

"Well Harry of course you can be baptized."

"But My Uncle says that all of this Christian stuff is full of, I think he said shit, and I don't think he would let me be baptized."

"Well Harry that is odd because I remember that your uncle was baptized at this very church. Here how about after todays lesson you and me will."

Harry sat through the whole class worrying about if his uncle would allow Harry to be baptized.

Hermione was sitting next to Harry only partly listening to the days lesson on David and Goliath. She was thinking about her new best friend Harry Potter.

Hermione had lived a sheltered life with her her parents watching over her ever since her cousin Michaela had died in a plane crash when Hermione was one. After the death Dan and Emma Granger were Constantly watching over Hermione's move. They gave her books so that there wouldn't be a risk of her being harmed. These small actions caused Hermione to have very few friends, and she sought a sanctuary with books and in her faith.

Hermione was only now, because of her friendship with Harry, beginning to come out of her shell.

Hermione was a very observant person and was able tell that compared to all of the other boys she had seen that Harry was very thin, and it appeared that he always had a hard time reading when Mrs. Hesse wrought on the board.

Hermione was brought out of her thinking by a nudge from Harry. He was looking at her with a look of question because Hermione was always zoned completely in on the teacher. Hermione was startled and waved off his question.

At the end of the class her parents came and picked her up. As she walked away she said a little prayer for God to help Harry with whatever was happening in his life.

Harry and Mrs. Hesse walked up to Vernon and Petunia after Sunday school to ask them if they would allow Harry to be baptized.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Dursley My name is Mrs. Hesse and I am your nephew's Sunday school teacher, young Harry here has told me that he wishes to be baptized and he wanted me to come along with him to ask for permission."

At this statement Vernon's face started changing a violent change of red.

"That is not possible being that we were told by his parents before they died that they did not wish for their son to become a Christian and that he should not be allowed to be baptized."

"But Mr. Dursley a Christian like yourself must see the benefits of being baptized. Can't you and your wife go over his parents and have Harry be baptized, he wants to be and I see no problem with it."

"HE SHALL NOT BE BAPTIZED I DON"T WANT HIM AND HIS FREAKINESS AROUND HERE!"

With that Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him down the parking lot to the car where he threw him into the backseat.

"GET OUT!"

Harry clambered out of the car clutching his arm witch he was almost completely sure was broken from where his uncle had roughly flung him into the car, Harry walked into the house where Vernon Punched him hard in the chest, and Harry felt cracks in his chest where he was sure some of his ribs had been cracked.

"YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF YOUR FREAKINESS OR BELIEFS IN THIS HOUSE!"

After this Vernon picked Harry up by his collar and threw him into his cupboard and locked the door.

"listen boy because of this no food for a week and you only come out twice a day for bathroom other than that I don't want to see or hear you for the rest of the week understand?"

After Vernon left Harry curled up on his bed and started coughing up blood. He began to see Black spots in his eyes and right before he fainted he said, "Save me God," then he fainted.

Right as he fainted there was a blinding Flash of white light and Harry Potter was gone from Privet Drive, England, and all of the World.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Scotland

Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, Head of the Wizenmagot, yada, yada,

yada sat at his desk eating a very tasty lemon drop. When all of the silver monitor instruments in his office Imploded flinging shrapnel all over the Headmaster office. A quickly erected shield saved him from becoming a human magnet. The Headmaster quickly jumped up and checked which monitors had been destroyed. What he found shocked him, the monitors on Harry's magic core, life force, and magic bonds had all been destroyed meaning only one thing, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and Chosen-one was gone from this world.

AN= Hi this is my first time writing fan fiction so please be gentle on the criticism. For your information the description of Harry's training in heaven will probably be quick paced and not overly detailed. Also God for this story will not be completely omniscient but will be immortal and will not get involved with the earth events


	2. Second Chances

Chapter 2: Second Chances

"Where am I?"

Harry awoke from his sleep and began to examine his surroundings. Everything seemed to have a sort of glow to it. Looking around He was astounded by the fact that he appeared to be in a large room completely clad in white. He waled over to a window and looked out to try and get a grasp of his surroundings, what he say shocked him to say the least. Harry appeared to be very very high in a castle surrounded by a city of white with what appeared to be streets of gold.

"Is this heaven?"

Harry heard a deep chuckle come from behind him. Harry's quick reflexes kicked and he turned around to see a man who appeared to be in his late fifties with a long white beard, white hair, Green eyes, and he appeared to have a sort of robe and sandals as his clothes.

"We seem to get that a lot around here." said the man "As you might have noticed you aren't in that pitiful excuse for a home anymore, and you might have or not noticed some other changes to his person."

Harry then remembered the fact that his uncle had practically beaten him to death before locking him in his cupboard. When he looked down he not only saw that all of his past scars from beatings were gone, but that also he appeared to have gained a thin layer of muscle around his entire body. Amazed at what he saw he looked up to the mysterious man with a look of "What the hell?"

"Well its a long story but you may have heard of this sort of thing being a godly intervention," he said. At the Look of questioning coming over Harry's face he quickly continued, "Excuse me but no questions until after an explanation," Harry nodded his head.

"Well you see Harry you are a wizard, not a foolish magic trick magician, but you are a true wand waving wizard with quite a lot of power."

"But how is that possible sir?"

"Well you aunt and uncle should of told you of your gift but they posses a deep hatred for anything that does not fit their description of normal. Both your mother and father were strong magic users. They went to Hogwarts to learn how use there powers where they made friends with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Alice Longbottom, and Celeste Lovegood. Right When your parents were out of school they married and.....well lets just say they "ordered" you a little while later. While all of this was going on there was a very bad wizard roaming around in england. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle but he changed his name to Lord Voldemort. Voldemort rampaged about wizardry Britain and was killing many wizards and non wizards throughout Britain. No other wizard was as strong as him because Voldemort had taken the power from 10 lower demons and 3 higher demons, This sufficiently tripled Voldemort's already high magical power. There was only other who had the strength necessary to stand a chance against him and that was Albus Dumbledore. He received his power through taking it from other wizards and 10 angels. Dumbledore had good intentions to protect people but he used inhumane ways to achieve his goals.

"Excuse me sir, but what does all of this have to do with me?"

"Well there was a prophecy that said that you and a young Neville Longbottom were the ones able to take down Voldemort. So Dumbledore manipulated your parents to hide under a Fidelis, which basically hides you from all mortals. But he convinced your parents to make Petter their secret keeper. Albus knew that Petter was one of Voldemort's many servants and that you would be betrayed. On Hallows eve Voldemort attacked your house and killed your parents and then tried to kill you but the curse backfired and killed him instead. During this Some of his power was transferred to you, you gained the strength of 5 lower and 1 higher demon."

"Wait does that make me evil and why did Voldemort want to kill me so badly?"

"No it didn't make you evil it just gave you their power not any of the damnation that usually comes with conquering and controlling a demon. Voldemort wanted to kill you so badly so they he could live forever because he knew that because of his actions he would face eternal damnation."

"So why did I end up at the Dursley's?"

"Dumbledore placed you there so that he believed that when he took you away from them that you would look at you with a kind of hero worship and never question what he told you."

Is Dumbles getting senile in his old age?

Hmmmmm thats a good question and since he 156 that is a very good possibility. But you probably are wondering where you are right now aren't you?

Yea really doesn't look like any other place I've ever seen or heard of.

"Well you currently are located in one of the many towers of the temple of God in Heaven.

And speaking of God we are needed to be at an appointment with Jesus in about 10 minutes, so that should leave us about enough time for you to ask 3 other questions.

Only three? Okay, first why am I here, Second when will I have to leave , and third who are you anyways?

Well first of all you are here to prepare yourself to be able to fight for self when you have to go back to earth to fight against both Dumbles and old Voldie. To answer your other question you will need to leave in 6 years to return to earth which will be around 30 years for us because of the time difference. And my name is Simon Peter, yes one of Jesus' apostles on earth. Now come on Jesus always likes us to be on time. Lets run a little for you to get used to your new muscles that formed when you arrived here.

After some running that left Harry slightly out of breath they arrived at two large golden doors on the top floor of the temple.

"Through these doors is Jesus' residing area, I am not allowed to go in with you because this is a private meeting between you and Jesus."

At his words the doors opened and a deep voice called out "Come in Harry Potter." With a look towards Peter, Harry entered the room to where Jesus resided.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCCDCDCDCDCDC

------Back on earth-------

Dumbledore was using all of his magical power to try and find where Harry resided. It appeared that Harry was no longer present on the whole planet. Dumbledore knew he was still alive because he sensed that his life force had not been cut so he knew that he only needed more power to be able to find him, he thought, "Well if angelic powers can't help me find Potter then maybe demonic Powers will allow me to."


	3. The Choice

Chapter 3: The Choice

Harry walked into a room decorated with golds, purples, and whites as he looked around he saw Jesus siting in a large comfy recliner with a small table between it and another recliner across from him.

At Harry's questioning look Jesus said, "you're wondering why I'm not sitting a large golden throne aren't you, well those aren't that comfortable so I try and get as much relief as possible when I can."Harry was very nervous, with due rightness he was sitting in front of the being that had created the whole universe with only words, "It is okay to be relaxed around me Harry I'm not going to send you to hell or anything." at these words Harry loosened up a bit and at Jesus' gesture he sat down in the armchair across from Jesus.

"Now down to business because of the fact that Voldemort has taken the power of many demons he has surpassed you're current powers tenfold add in the years of experience he has over you, you would have no chance of standing against him in a duel. So I am making a deal with you, I will grant you the power of 10 Higher angels and 20 lower angels. Now this will make you much more of a stronger wizard but will also affect your physical body. So do you accept young Harry?"

Harry sat in his chair weighing his options either he would be defeated by Moldie Shorts or Bumbles, or he would receive the power necessary to defeat them. "I accept."

"All right then heres a mirror to examine your new body."

Harry was shocked to see his new improved body. Harry appeared to have aged to around the age of 15, he had gained a solid mass of muscle, and what seemed to be the best part, he had gained a pair of pure white wings after giving them an experimental flap he found that the muscles were fully developed and that he was very easily able to lift his body off of the ground.

"I have also given you the knowledge of all of your new powers including:

Metamorphagous- the ability to change your body to different forms

Aerimouth- ability to talk to birds

Parseltoungue-ability to talk to reptiles

Beaselmouth- ability to talk to mammals

Air Elemental

Earth Elemental

Fire Elemental

Water Elemental

Shadow Elemental

Lighting Elemental

Multiple Animagi- Hungarian Horntail, Acromantuala, Unicorn, Basilisk, Great White Shark,

Occulmency

Wandless Magic

"Also you are the last heir to your family the Potters, as well as the Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin families these families founded the school where your parents went to learn magic."

"along with the knowledge of these powers and the families you are heir of, I have given you an advanced understanding of magics including, Transfiguration, charms, potions, alchemy, healing, Conjuring, Defense against the dark arts, and "Dark" magic.

"Excuse me sir but what do you mean by "dark" magic?"

Well these include magics that the people of earth have decided are evil and some of them can land you right in jail for the rest of your life."

"So sir, why would I need to learn magic that is supposedly evil when I am supposed to be defeating evil."

"Well Harry some of these dark magics were originally meant for a good purpose, but some wizards, such as Voldemort, have used these spells for the wrong use and have made them feared throughout the world." Jesus said.

After Jesus said these things there was a knock on the doors, "Ah, it appears that your trainers have arrived, lets meet them what do you say?" At Harry's nod he called for the men to come in. Three men came through the door, the first two were obviously angels considering their wings, but the third one seemed to be a past man. Well come on guys don't keep Harry waiting, introduce yourselves.

The Angel stepped forward to introduce himself. He had a large muscular body, blond hair, brown hair with a robe of pure white with a sword strapped around his waist, "Hello Harry my name is Michael, and I am the commander of Gods Armies, I will be teaching you Tactics, Leadership, Swords and other weapons, and politics."

As Michael stepped back the other angel stepped forward, he also appeared to be of a muscular build although not as large as Michael was, he also wore a blinding white robe and sword around his waist, "My name is Gabriel, I am God's chief messenger, I will be teaching you languages, the art of music, and the art of stealth."

And finally the other man stepped up to talk to harry. Unlike the other men this man looked to be ancient, he walked with a large staff and he was dressed in clothes that unlike the blinding white of the angels', his was a dark gray, and he had a long gray beard, he appeared to be of a wiry build unlike Gabriel's and Michael's muscular body, " Hello Harry my name is Merlin,"Harry remembered in one of his fairy tales from kindergarten about King Arthur and Merlin. At the look on Harry's face Merlin grinned, "Ah, I see that you have heard of me before, Yes I lived on earth in the 500's and was what some say the founder of modern magic. But anyway I will be your teacher to learn how and when to use your new magical powers."

After the three men were done introducing themselves they looked towards Jesus and after a nod the left the room to go prepare to train Harry.

"Now Harry after I tell you this I want you to go and rest and prepare for your training which will start tomorrow, I also will be teaching you the difference between good and wrong, which will be the best thing you will learn while you are here with us.

After this last comment Harry found himself back at his room. After thinking about everything he had learned he went and laid down in his bed and went to sleep.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

----------Back with Hermione------------

Hermione woke up early in the morning to get ready for church. She was excited because maybe today she would have time to go out after Sunday school with harry and play on the playground. But when she skipped into the classroom ready to see Harry she saw that he wasn't there. When she asked Mrs. Hesse said that she also didn't know where he was. After Sunday school she trudged over to her parents and headed back to their house.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

--------Back with the Damn Dursleys----------

After Vernon had found out that Harry had left his house had decided to celebrate with a little bit of some of his finest wine. One glass turned into two then into three and so on until Vernon was drunk out of his mind. The next day even though he had a massive hangover he had to go to work. When he was in the parking lot he had a massive headache and it caused him to go into the testing site for the drill company he worked for. After he rammed his car through the fence he drove straight into one of the large holes that had been formed from the drills. Vernon Dursley died because of the weight of his car and the fact that the drill coming down on him might have messed things up a bit.

When Petunia learned that her husband had died unexpectedly she decided that instead of just living for her and her little boy that she would go into the attic and hang herself. BUT because of her unnaturally long neck she wasn't able to successfully kill herself. So when the authorities arrived they placed her in a Mental hospital where eventually she "lost" her mind and started yelling "IT'S NOT MY FAULT MY SISTER IS USING HER FREAKINESS TO DO THIS TO ME!!!" but the doctors would just mark on their papers, "lost cause" and walk away.

Because of the loss of both of his parents Dudley was sent to an orphanage. He grew up in the orphanage and eventually grew up to have an drug addiction and an alcohol addiction. Eventually he was served a life sentence because he was accused for the kidnapping of a baby that he thought was his bag of Heroine.

AN- sorry bout the big time dif between the 1st chapter but my grandfather died last weekend of lung failure and I have just gotten back to writing this story.

Reviews are always welcome


	4. New Toys

Chapter 4: The Training Begins

AN- I have decide to skip over most of the training but I will probably go in 2 year intervals or more that means at most 15 chapters of training. Time between these chapters may be long or short. This is because I'm only 14 and I have ADD so I can't type for this long without getting distracted. Any ideas or comments that anyone would like to give me, please submit a review.

AAN- if any of you are wondering why Harry is taking this so calmly, along with the physical and magical changes he received a increase of maturity. Along with the fact that its kind of hard to be sad and angry in heaven.

AAAN- and lets just imagine that aunt Marge go charged with bestiality with her dog and was sent to jail and was not available to take Dudley in after Vernon and Petunia were indisposed

Darth Crios

Harry woke up around 6 am to begin his training. As he awoke he noticed a note on the end of his bed it read:

_Harry_

_Here is your schedule for your training in heaven for the 30 years you will be here_

_Michael- Swords, Archery, Hand Combat, Tactics and Strategy, Politics, and Leadership – _

_5 years_

_Gabriel- Magical Languages, Mundane Languages, Stealth, Espionage – 5 years_

_Merlin- Elements, Animagi, Metamorphagous, Mind Powers, Wandless Magic – 10 years_

_Jesus- ….........Secret..............- 10 years_

_Ha I bet you are wondering what I've got in store for you now aren't ya. Well all in due time harry all in due time. You are to report to Michael's room to begin your training soon. A warning Michael is REALLY tough on his pupils so I would suggest you don't be late for your training._

_You Have 5 minutes here are the directions_

_Jesus_

After he read this a note dropped out showing the way to get to Michael's room. Remembering Jesus' words that he had 5 minutes or else he'd be in some deep trouble he threw on one of the white robes in his closet and bolted out the door. Looking at the map he knew he'd never make it in time. Harry ran all the way to the door and burst through the door into Michael's room.

"Humph, 4 minutes 57 seconds, cutting it a little close there aren't we Harry. Well of course you are here to be trained by me for the next five years. So first off lets start with the art of Swordsmanship, now most wizards are out of shape because they use magic fro everything they need done with no physical workouts. Now Jesus' gift has given your body the physical makeup of a man who has been eating, and exercising correctly all of his life. But your new muscles will wear away if not maintained so from now on you are going to run 5 miles everyday, starting tomorrow. But right now we need to get you a sword, follow me." After he said this he walked over to a large window and jumped out Harry not wanting to get left behind quickly jumped after him. Harry was falling quickly trying to unfold his wings, once he did he quickly got an idea of how to use his new wings. Seeing Michael's form far in the distance, Harry began to gain speed in order to catch up with him. Once Harry caught up with Michael, he found that he really enjoyed flying, with the wind rushing through his hair and the thrill of looking down on all of the buildings and people below him.

"Good job Harry, Thats called the trial and error method, and you succeeded so well done. Now we are going to Heaven's armory to make you a sword. When we land I'll show you a trick that you can do to conceal your wings."

Once they had landed Michael showed Harry how to absorb his wings into his back to resemble 2 tattoos on his back. After Harry had successfully done this they walked into a large building resembling a large warehouse. Harry looked around the large building and saw many furnaces that appeared to be lit with a type of white smokeless fire. On the wall there appeared to be many weapons and pieces of armor. There appeared to be only three men working in the armory who had stopped their work when Michael and Harry had entered the armory. "Harry these three men are Heavens blacksmiths, Shadrach, Meshach, and Abendigo." All three nodded their greeting to Harry.

"So Michael what will you be needing today." asked Shadrach.

"Young Harry will be needing a sword, bow, and armor with means of extra movement." After he said this he handed one of the men Harry's measurements and he walked off to get started on Harry's armor.

"Harry go with Shadrach to get the materials for your sword and bow." After Michael said this Harry walked behind Shadrach into a room with many materials on the walls.

"Okay Harry walk past the materials on the walls and bring back all of the materials that seem to call to you."

Harry began walking along the walls of the room he past many pieces of material until he came along a piece of black material that sent out a sort of black glow, and it seemed to call for him to pick it up, after this he walked farther down the wall till he came to a piece of glowing white piece of material that also called for him to pick up. He walked past of all of the other pieces of material and picked up a final block piece of silver material. After he had picked out the materials he handed them to Shadrach who looked at them in disbelief, " What an odd combination the bone of Gol' Gulag one of the higher demons slain by Voldemort, the bone of Jason one of the higher angels slain by Dumbledore, and a block of pure platinum crafted by the dwarfs. A representation of Heaven, Hell and Earth this will be a very unique sword I am sure. Well now Abendigo will help you find the materials for your bow." after he said this and left Abendigo entered the room and directed Harry to walk past a table of assorted woods and then a table of what appeared to be many gems. Harry walked by the table and picked out a wood that appeared to be made of two different woods twisted around each other one black and one white, and he picked a red gem from the table. " Impressive, well the wood is from the tree of life and death this the branch that fell of when sin originally entered the world. The red gem is a blood diamond formed from the blood of one of the true dragons of old. This diamond will add a small amount of magic to the arrows that pass through it."

"Now go thought that door and Meshach and Michael should have your armor done."

harry walked through the door into the next room where Michael was helping Meshach put the finishing touches on Harry's armor. The armor appeared to be very thin and looked to allow movement rather than defense, it was silver in appearance. Michael noticed harry was in the room, "Ah, Harry you came in at just the right time myself and Meshach have just finished your armor, how about you put it on and see how you like it. Harry put on the armor and did some stretches and movements at Michael's command to see how it fit him. Harry decided that the armor was very flexible and it allowed movement which seemed to fit his body structure and strength better than a bulky armor.

Meshach described th armor to Harry, "our new armor is made entirely of mithril giving it extreme strength and making it light weight. There is also a charm on the back of the armor to allow your wings to extend out and gives them a slight covering of armor. The armor can deflect most light weapons and magic but cannot deflect larger stronger weapons."

After Meshach was done explaining all of the armor's features Shadrach came in with Harry's sword. "Here is your sword, I just finished it. I fused the bones of Dol' Gulag and Jason to make the blade and added a sharpening charm to make sure it never gets dull. I made the platinum into the hilt of the the sword and added a power gem that will allow you to add you magic to the sword and claim it as yours." Harry admired the beauty of the sword, the blade was primarily white with swirls of black reaching to the tip of the blade. Michael instructed him on how to claim the sword as his own, Harry had to push some of his magic into the gem in the hilt. As Harry did this the sword began to glow and a hum filled the air inside of the armory. When Harry open his eyes he could feel the power running through the sword in his hand. "Whoa, thats really cool. Michael when can I try this bad boy out?"

"Ha, well how about after we finish up here we'll go to the training grounds and you can try it out."

Then Abendigo came in the main room with Harry's bow and some arrows. "Heres your bow Harry. I made it out of the material you gave me. The string is the heartstrings from the same dragon that made the blood diamond in the center of the bow. Like your sword you' llneed to push some of your magic into the diamond to charge and claim it." After going through the same process as with the sword Harry was defiantly ready to go and try out his new weapons. He looked over at Michael with big puppy dog eyes pleading to go to the training ground to try out his new weapons.

Laughing at Harry's face Michael laughed "Alright alright, strap on your sword and bow and we'll go over to the training grounds to test them out." Hearing this Harry quickly strapped on his sword and bow called out his wings bounded out the door and flew into the air waiting for Michael to follow him."

Chuckling, Michael walked out of the armory saying thank you to Shadrach, Meshach, and Abendigo flew into the sky to take Harry to the training ground.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

AN- imagine Harry's sword looking like Aragon's sword from lord of the rings and Harry's bow like Legolas's bow

I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!


	5. The Tests

Chapter 5: The Test

AN- 4 years after Harry got his weapons

AHHH!

Harry woke up the third time this week to a bucket of ice water being dropped on him by Michael.

"You know that you could've just said my name right? Was it really necessary to do that every time I sleep a little late?"

"Well, Those are pretty good ideas, do you want me to get you your bottle and read you story instead of training today. And how about after that I'll tuck you into bed and turn on your night light OK?"

"Shut up, lets not forget who won yesterday in the duel........ Oh yea I did." Harry said with a smirk.

"Thats because I let you win, but enough about the past I see someone hasn't ran their ten miles today.... SO GET GOING!" Harry crawled out of his soaking bed and started running after about 5 laps around the temple he trudged back to his room.

"Well at least you aren't running like an obese turtle any more. Well put on your armor and grab your sword and bow and fly down to the training grounds, be there in 20 minutes, NOW HURRY UP!" with that he leapt out the window and flew towards the training grounds.

Harry watched him go, sighed, and then went to get his armor. As he put on his armor he examined his body. HE had gained even more muscle then the gift had given him, he didn't have a huge mass that he had seen some of the angels had but he had a body built for maneuverability and speed. Harry got his armor strapped on and then grabbed his sword and felt the familiar rush of power run through his body. After he strapped it onto his side he loaded his arrow quiver and strapped it along with his bow to his back. He summoned his wings out of his back, and then leaped out of the window and soared over to the training grounds to see what Michael had planned for him today.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Harry gently landed in front of Michael and his two other trainers, King David who helped Harry with archery, and Shonen his hand to hand instructor. "Hey Michael, David, Shonen whats going on today?"

Shonen spoke up, "Today the three of us will be examining your skills in swordsmanship, archery, and hand to hand combat respectively. The first examination will be swordsmanship with Michael, then archery with David, and lastly a hand to hand combat examination with me."

"All right Harry first your examination will start with having you defeat a high demon and then you'll have to fight me all out unlike yesterday where I let you win. Won't this be fun?" Harry just looked at Michael's smiling face and shook his head and walked out into the middle of the field and prepared for the demon to be summoned to fight him. He walked into the center of the summoning circle, once Harry reached the middle of the circle Michael activated the unbreakable shield around the circle.

A large maroon portal opened on the left side of the circle and out of the portal flew a huge black mass. The mass after it got over the shock of being summoned rose off of the ground. It was around ten feet tall and was a solid mass of muscle,When he spoke his voice sounded like nails against a chalk board, "I was wondering when you would summon me to train your recruits," he noticed Harry was the one who was to fight him, "Ha, foolish heavenly folk are your standards so low that you would recruit at such an age. No matter I will slay this youngster as I have slain countless others." After the Demon said this arms turned into huge black blades, each the length of Harry. "Crap, this is bad what am I gonna do. Theres no way I can beat him with muscle power so I'll have to outmaneuver him instead." Harry started sprinting around the demon in circles looking for any weaknesses. Harry spotted a chink in the demon's armor right at the base of his neck, now the only problem was exploiting that small weakness without dieing. He tried rushing from behind but that didn't work because fro such a large beast the Demon was unusually quick on his feet. Harry was beginning to tire and he knew that he had to finish this quickly. He also saw that the demons arms were lagging behind from there previous speed he dashed forward and leaped around the blades as they crashed down where he had just been. Jumping on the blades, pushing them deep into the rock that made up the summoning circle. Harry summoned his wings and in one jump he shoved his sword right into the demon's neck.

The demon looked surprised while he watched Harry kick off off his neck and leap onto the ground. He knew that he was dieing and sent the last of his power in a last ditch attempt to kill the boy in front of him. He forced his evil spirit at Harry and then collapsed onto the ground dead as a rock.

Harry turned around right after the demon fell to the ground dead. But he turned around right when a large black mist rose out of the demon's body and shot towards Harry. Harry was smirking at Michael, "_ha, he thought that I wouldn't be able to handle an higher demon, WELL SUCK THAT MICH..." _While he was thinking he felt an unimaginable pain from his chest.

Michael, David and Shonen watched as Harry fell to the ground and convulsed as the demons power ripped through his system. David spoke up, "Shouldn't we help him out, he looks to be in a lot of pain right now," Michael looked over, "No I wasn't expecting this but this will serve as the end of my test, I expect Harry will come out on top of this, let us watch."

Harry could feel the alien force trying to destroy his magic and his soul, and it was succeeding. Harry forced all of his magic and power against the force and eventually Harry's power started to absorb the opposing force.

Harry pushed himself off the ground and walked slowly towards the three tutors. Michael lowered the shield and walked over to Harry and helped him walk outside of the circle. "well harry I guess that'll complete my test because I actually was going full power on you yesterday and you beat me, so now its David's time."

"Thanks Michael, now Harry my test won't be deadly but it will be hard, you will be sent on a a path with many targets, 100 to be exact, and you have to hit 99%....that means 99 of the 100 targets now get going." Harry sighed and walked towards the path that had appeared.

The first target was about the size of the demon he had just faced he drew his bow and shoot an explosion arrow at the target and exploded on impact. _"Huh, well if the whole course is like this David might as well just passed me and not wasted the time."_

Harry began to regret those thoughts about half way through as the targets shrunk and stayed up a lot shorter time. Harry finally got to the last ten targets were all only the size of small mice and the last target was the size of a dim and stayed visible for 3 seconds before Harry destroyed it with a quickly placed arrow.

After the test was completed he reappeared next to his tutors, "Well Harry you completed that course faster than I ever did, well with that'll pass you off to Shonen's powerful hands." Harry walked over to where Shonen was standing, "Alright Harry all my test is that you must defeat me in a duel no weapons no armor just you me, now lets go." Shonen walked over to the large stone circle and got in the fighting stance. Harry called his wings and using a gust of air rushed at Shonen with inhuman speed, Shonen jumped out of the way and sprinted at Harry while he turned around to defend himself. Harry blocked Shonen's punch and then retaliated with a kick to knock Shonen's feet from under him. Shonen Jumped up over the kick and knocked Harry to the ground, Then he jumped up over Harry and made to punch Harry between the eyes.

Harry saw the fist approaching and knew he wouldn't have enough time to dodge or parry and tried to get away as fast as he could. Suddenly Harry's irises of his eyes flashed red and the wings on his back gained a black tint to them and blades grew out of his arms like the demon had. He grasped the fist and twisted Shonen's wrist with unnatural strength jumped on top of him and placed his blades at Shonen's neck and asked in a deep voice, "Ha, not so powerful now are we, do you surrender?" asked Harry with a smirk. "Fine, I guess you win just let me up!" Harry laughed and pulled Shonen off of the ground and walked over to Michael and David. "Well Harry, when you absorbed that demon's power it looks like you gained a bunch of his powers, but none of the blood lust or need for violence."

"But doesn't this make me evil Michael, having the powers of a demon must make me evil right?"

"Well its basically the same thing as the demonic power that was transferred to you by Voldemort. And is not what kind of power you have but how you use it, like how Voldemort and demons attack innocents and children for their own amusement, but you would use this power for good which means that you are still as pure as you were before the demon's power entered you."

"Cool because these blades are sweet!" said Harry as he examined his new additions that were about two foot long and resembled his sword with the same black and white coloration.

"Well Harry on a happier note you have passed all of our tests so now you will remain with me for another year to learn leadership and tactics before you get handed off to Gabriel."

"Alright then lets get to it."

AN- alright thats done review and tell me if I'm going to fast and I'll slow down but you have to hit that little button that says REVIEW!!!!

Darth Crios


	6. The Beggining of the End

AN- wow I'm not impressed over 1500 hits and 700 visitors and only 5 reviews? come on thats just not right and now I've decided to slow down the speed and go by one year instead of huge leaps, and I'm going to try to make my chapters longer and more detailed so we'll see how this works.

ANN- since this has been an update in a long time I have decided to speed up the training bypassing Gabriel's and Merlin's training (He has mastered all of his magic abilities and healing and stealth) all that is left is to have Jesus tutor him short chapter

_italic=thoughts flashback_

beginning of the end

Harry woke up early on his 7300 day of training in heaven.

Harry stretched and went to take his morning shower. Harry reflected back on his last 20 years of training. After he completed his training with Michael he had gone onto learning stealth and healing with Gabriel. Harry easily learned how to be stealth having quite a bit of experience with hiding from Dudley and with his natural healing was able to learn healing quite quickly as well. After 5 years with Gabriel Harry had moved on to learn how to control his magic with Merlin. Harry was amazed at what he could do with his magic he remembered his first day with Merlin...

_"Alright Harry the incantation is "reducto" just aim your staff at the target will your magic to follow your will and blast away."_

_Nervously Harry rose his staff and aimed at the target 50 yards away "OK Harry just remember to take hold of your magic and hit the target, good luck"_

_Harry aimed at the target, "REDUCTO!" a Huge ball of blinding red magic exploded out of his staff, desintergrated the target along with the mountain 500 yards away._

_Sheepishly Harry turned around to Merlin who had a huge smirk on his face, "Well you've got the power but I don't think we want that to happen every time you use that spell." Merlin conjured a second target and showed Harry how to limit the power of a spell._

Harry smirked as he remembered that day, He had come a long way from then mastering all of his abilities along with wandless magic. He also learned how to apply different magics to reach a more efficient outcome such as using his air element to increase his flight speed and his shadow element to help him with being stealthy. Now it was time to see what Jesus would teach him for the next ten years.

After Harry finished his shower he received his letter outlining what he would need for his training,

**Harry**

**All you will need is your sword and your armor, nothing else**

**You have 10 minutes**

**Jesus**

_"Hmm not my staff or bow? Well he would know best...." _Harry donned his armor strapped on his sword and flew out his door,

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Harry arrived at Jesus's room in 9 minutes and skidded to a halt outside the door. Knocking twice Harry walked in as the doors disappeared. Harry examined the room a lot had been changed since the last time he was here. Instead of the table and two chairs there was a a magnificent throne on which Jesus sat smiling at Harry. There were also two chairs in front of the throne, one which had a person sitting in it it was a girl with bushy brown hair............................................

AN- I'm really sorry about that little cliffhanger have to read the next update

so sorry bout the long time between updates but a tornado hit my grandmother's farm and without my grandfather me and my dad have to try and repair one barn and at least 2 miles of fences along with finals you can expect an update in the next 3 weeks

Darth Crios


	7. Heavenly Commission

AN- This a birthday present from me to you..... so I'm technically giving you a present on my birthday, thats a little backwards but I don't think any of you guys will complain right?

(_Thoughts)_

Chapter 7- Heavenly Commission

"Hermione?"

"Harry! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?"

"*Cough* I think I might be able to help with your confusion. You see both of you would have naturally been corrupted by your immense power. The only way to prevent this would be to have two individuals equal in power and abilities. Both of you have been trained equally and only one last decision lies before you." Harry and Hermione looked at Jesus waiting for him to ask his question. "Throughout history Earth has had a heaven sent protector, eventually all of these protectors were corrupted and resulted in the dispatch of a new protector. If you decide to accept my offer you will become co-protectors of the earth."

Harry interrupted, "Excuse me but who was the last protector that was corrupted?"

"The last and "current protector" is Albus Dumbledore, a young boy, Tom Riddle, was meant to take his place but Albus corrupted him resulting in the war and the death of your parents Harry. NOW how about I give you some time think it over and talk."

Harry and Hermione left Jesus' room and went into the hallway outside. Harry noticed many of the obvious changes Hermione had undergone, Like himself Hermione had gained muscles but had an athletes build, also her face had lost all of the baby fat (**AN- yes I said baby fat)**, Harry noticed unlike his wings Hermione's were a core of brown with feather tips of green. Overall the effect was... stunning to say the least.

"HARRY! I've been trying to get your attention for like a minute now, jeez you would think after all your training you could at least pay a little attention." fighting down a blush Harry replied, "OH yea well....Fine you got me, so what do you think about Jesus' proposition?""Well I think as long as we stick together I think we could do it but we'd have to make sure we didn't fall into corruption, so I would accept what do you think?" "Well I was waiting on what you would decide and I agree, lets do it."

They returned to Jesus' room and sat back down in their seats, "So, I am guessing that you have both made a decision?" Harry spoke up, "Yes we have both decided that we will take up the positions of protectors, ad will do anything to protect humanity." With a smile Jesus replied, "With your new position as protectors you receive even more abilities to your already admirable arsenal, Ah almost forgot." Jesus snapped his finger and Harry felt a small electric current run through his body. He looked himself over and noticed three main differences on his body. First his wings had grown to a total wing span of 30 feet. Second he had grown about twice his previous size and now stood at a towering 14 feet tall. And finally Harry seemed to have gained a golden glow that spread from his body. Looking over at Hermione Harry saw that she had also gained the new additions. "As you can obviously now see you have gained some new traits. These forms are your protector forms, and what it may feel like you are not invincible while you might be extremely powerful in this form you can still be hurt and/or killed. Also with your new position you have become "immortal" you shall both live eternally until you are either killed or you betray the faith I have in you. Now for the next ten years I am going to be teaching you the differences between good and evil, so lets get going."

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

**AN- whoa that last section had exactly 666 words.....creepy**

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

(three years later)

Harry and Hermione had learned of the many sins of the human race being sent to earth to see the terrors first hand, from rape to murder. But on the other side they had seen the beautiful aspects off the human race such as love, compassion, bravery, and loyalty. Harry and Hermione had both made an oath to protect humanity from the corruption that was being spread quickly throughout the whole world.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

(4 years later)

"Harry, Hermione, I have taught you the difference between good and evil, but now I am going to show you what you will be protecting in your upcoming trials" Jesus then walked out of the room which Harry and Hermione guessed meant that they should follow.

Jesus led them far into the temple till they reached a pair of solid white doors that slowly opened to reveal millions of souls. "These are the 298,325,568,345 souls of unborn children who's lives are already at stake because their parents or ancestors lives are at stake because of either Dumbledore or Voldemort's evil. For the next 3 years you are to reside here and talk to these children and see exactly why you have to save their parents lives, but remember you can't save everyone of their parents but you are the ones who can at least ensure some of these unborn children with life." With that said Jesus left the room and the doors closed. Harry and Hermione shrugged at split up to go see what they could find out.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Hermione's POV

"_Well I guess I'll go find someone to talk to."_

Hermione headed over to a small blond headed girl with large brown eyes, "Hello, my name is Hermione, whats your name?"

"Hi Miss Hermione my name is Serene."

"Who are your future parents Serene?"

"Well my Mommy's name is Luna Lovegood, and my daddy is Neville Longbottom."

_"Longbottom? I think that was a boy I used to sit behind in preschool. Hmm I'll have to look into this boy."_

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

**AN OK that Last part was a BIG hint at a future pairing and now push the review button and make me have a good birthday**

**Darth Crios**


	8. The Return

AN- sorry bout the huge span since the last update.... my bad, but this ones longer so here you go

pretend that the temple of lost souls also contains people directly killed by Dumbledore or Voldemort

CHAPTER 8 – The Return

After three years Harry and Hermione left the temple of lost souls determined to risk even their eternal salvation to save as many of the people as possible. Harry and Hermione had found the souls of Dumbledore and Riddle before their earthly counterparts had killed all that was good in them and replaced their souls with pure evil. They heard how after the loss of Albus's sister, Ariana, and Tom's love, Sydney, they had both went crazy searching for ways to counteract death and bring them back to the Earth. There was a small chance that Harry and Hermione combined could used their power to replace the evil Dumbledore and Tom with their murdered counterparts. But there was a large risk that the task would leave them powerless and would kill them.

After they had left the temple they turned around to find Jesus standing in front of them with his hand behind him, "I Expect that your time in the Temple was enlightening?" after confirmation form the both of them a "yes sir" from Hermione and grunt from Harry, Jesus spoke again, "I suspect that you realize that your time as mortal in heaven is almost over." Looks of sadness quickly passed over the friends faces but they knew what had to be done. Jesus had led them to the center of heaven where the portal to earth lay. Jesus turned around, "Now listen centuries ago there where three great fortresses of Christianity, you know them to be Hogwarts, Azcaban, and Atlantis. Hogwarts was one of the first Christian teaching establishments until wizards began to think they were stronger than God and retracted the Teachings of God from classes. Azcaban used to be a stronghold of the Knights Templar, but after their fall it became the haunt of weak demons, known as Dementors to wizards. Atlantis was the center of Christianity but when a large invading force arrived the current protector, the apostle Paul sunk the city and moved it far into the Atlantic ocean. Azcaban and Hogwarts are or will be controlled by Dumbledore and Voldemort respectively for some time. You two must locate the city and raise it from the sea and reestablish Christianity in the magical and mundane world. I will send you to the spot directly above where it currently lays. This is good bye for now but remember I will be with you always and forever."

With this parting goodbye Harry and Hermione clasped hands and walked through the portal back to earth.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Harry and Hermione were thrown out of the portal in an unmapped area of the Atlantic Ocean

Harry and Hermione were falling from 5000 ft. Harry turned around and saw Hermione with a big pout on her face and her arms crossed across her chest. "Harrrrrry, I'm tired can you save me?"

"Oh come on you can fly!"

"But your the big-strong-heaven-sent-boy-who-lived can't you save a little girl in peril?"

"Fine...Spoiled little brat."

"I heard that you know!"

With a grin Harry spread his wing and swooped under Hermione and glided down to the surface of the water.

Hermione jumped out of Harry's arms and dove into the ocean, Harry quickly dove in after her using his water element to send her flying out of the water. She leveled out as Harry rose out lounging on a cushion. Hermione was about to yell at Harry for cheating but then she remembered why there where over the ocean in the first place, "Harry, remember why we're here in the first place."

"Oh yea that one important thing that we were supposed to do...yea I remember I guess."

Hermione hung her head, "*sigh* come on then... good grief" Hermione summoned her staff performed a locating spell on the city. After she located it Harry followed her laughing quietly

Hermione flew until she located the spot that was hopefully right over the center of the city. "Alright, Now we have to summon the city from the ocean floor." Hermione had studied under the greatest Christian scholars in heaven and while she might not have been as magical strong as Harry she defiantly knew more. Her knowledge ranged from Biochemistry, forgotten languages, and ancient runes to politics, justice, and religious knowledge. Hermione explained to Harry what the most effective process to bring the city up and stepped back to let Harry take care of the rest.

Harry first began by using his water and wind elements to form a huge whirlpool that reached down to the city. The whirlpool slowly expanded until the whole city and some extra of the surrounding ocean floor was visible. Then Harry used his fire and earth elements to summon liquid magma from the crust and the city slowly began to rise from the crust.

Hermione watched the magnificent feat of magical power, the air was cackling with magical electricity. Sweat was breaking out across Harry's face as he pulled the city from the depths of the ocean. The tops of buildings began peaking above the surface until the the city leveled out around 100 feet above the surrounding ocean. Harry began to plummet to the earth. Hermione began to dive after him and grabbed his ankle right before he hit the ground. Hermione quickly conjured a mattress and lowered him onto it. Scared for Harry's life Hermione started to panic praying to God that Harry wouldn't die of magical exhaustion. Hermione ran towards the center of the city with Harry levitating behind her. Hermione ran past old decayed and broken down roman style buildings till she reached the towering walls of the inner keep of the city.

As Hermione reached the old rusted and broken down iron gates a light from heaven shone down on the city. Hermione looked around in amazement as the buildings rebuilt themselves all around her bricks and steel flew through the air rebuilding and modernizing the city. The buildings began to appear as homes and shops forming along the street she was on also transformed from an old cobblestone road to a concrete road with sidewalks. Hermione turned around and saw the tall imposing walls of the fortress in front of her collapse and then reform to be a huge step pyramid that stretched over 600 feet into the sky. Then plants began to sprout out of the different levels of the pyramid. Out of the top of the pyramid a large marble obelisk rose up out of the ground with a large cross made of diamond at the peak of the pyramid. Then large steel pipes slid out of the obelisk and started spewing out water that ran down the pyramid in canals and waterfalls till the water fell into large holes in the ground which Hermione guessed were a type of underground plumbing system. Hermione turned around to harry who was still laying on the mattress, Hermione felt for a pulse and wasn't able to find one.

_"Dear God please help me don't let me lose him, OH PLEASE HELP ME!" _Just as she finished her quick prayer a beam of solid white light hit Hermione hit his chest and he jolted into a sitting position.

"WHOA! Hermione? Huh I guess thats what Jesus meant when he said back so soon. Haha so I guess this means I'm the boy-who-lived-twice-and-boy-who-rose-Atlantis-from-the-ocean."

"YOU GREAT INSUFERABLE PRAT YOU HAD ME SCARED TO DEATH! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?"

"uh....I'm sorry?"

"GOOD GRIEF! Lets go check out the pyramid." Hermione turned around and began quickly walking towards the door into the pyramid. Harry jumped up after Hermione and ran after her.

As they reached the pyramid the solid marble door melted away and they walked through the door into a huge entrance chamber decorated in deep reds, purples, silvers, and golds. The hall lead to a huge marble staircase that reached to the very top of the pyramid.

Harry was drawn to a large pedestal near the entrance to the grand staircase. On the pedestal was a large ruby hand print. Harry placed his hand on the indention he felt a prick on his palm. Harry hanked his hand away and saw a tattooed image of the cross upon his hand. As he examined his hand a large figure appeared in front of him.

"Ah King Potter, Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Pendragon, Le Fay we've been expecting you."

"Uh hi? No offense but whats up with the King thing, I'm pretty sure I'm not royalty."

"Excuse me Sir, forgive my forgetfulness. I forgot that you had very little to no Prior knowledge of where you are, well lets try this again then shall we. My name is Tiberius


End file.
